


Bethany

by uebermensch



Series: Doolio Doolio [2]
Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: 1x12, AMWF, Episode: S01E12 Stick in the Mud (Psyche), F/M, HEURT, Heliza, Henry-Eliza Unresolved Romantic Tension, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, S01E12, SelfieFic, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uebermensch/pseuds/uebermensch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets a surprise call from Bethany. Needing help with a project, she's confident his insights will be particularly helpful. The Dooley sisters are talking to each other a lot more after events in 1x12 (Stick in the Mud). Eliza is in TeamFreddy, and Henry is king of the kale on TeamSalad. COMPLETE (3 chapters), for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/uebermensch/pseuds/uebermensch/works?fandom_id=2920943">SelfieFic number 18</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The call to action

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Emily Kapnek, and because I miss seeing Heliza, I'm borrowing them for awhile. I've developed this in line with 1x12 as events here come after my story ["Unstuck"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4936666).

Had there been another person present, they would've made the following astute observation about the man in his office: storm clouds rarely strayed far from the man's skull.

Henry sat at his desk, chin resting on steepled hands, and contemplating how a number of customers claimed one of their itch ointments was inducing hallucinations. Again! What the hell was with the hallucinations, and what was going on in R&D? Frantic calls to Larry and his lackies weren't initially revelatory, but given the statistical nature of anomalies, Larry assured Henry they’d get their answers.

"Hey, at the very least, the hallucinations aren't Satanic in nature ..."

"That's not exactly a selling point, Larry, and that’s not going to impress the shareholders."

"Look, we've gone back to the basic compounds. We're tearing the formulae apart, and starting over from scratch. We'll keep you apprised."

"OK, thanks; and good luck, Larry."

Henry approved Charlie's three-day leave because he wanted to spend time with his parents. They really were in town, because Henry checked this time. And it turned out a little funny Charlie had taken his parents to Palm Springs after all. Henry stayed on top of calls to his office with Charmonique’s help.

He was deep in the middle of a file, when the ringing phone sent a momentary shock and disrupted his chain of thought. Henry grunted in irritation as he picked up the handset. “Yes, Charmonique?”

"Henry, there's a woman on the line who says she needs to speak with you.”

“Who is she?”

“She didn’t say her name, although she did say the call had to do with Eliza …”

“Is Eliza punking me?”

“What? Why would she ... no! The call is from an outside line …”

“Oh. Sorry. Well then, please patch her through, Charmonique ..."

The mysterious woman spoke. ”Hi, is this Henry Higgs?"

"Yes, hello ..."

"Hi, my name is Bethany; I’m Eliza Dooley’s older sister. We met at the mud race?"

 _Bethany?_ "Yes, I remember ..."

“Thanks for taking my call. The reason I'm calling and it's a little embarrassing to admit this, but I really could use your help."

“What seems to be the problem?”

“Strictly speaking, it’s not really a problem. I have an important project in mind and it has to do with Eliza.”

Henry knew what he would say would come out abrupt and wrong, but he was careful not to butt into people’s business and particularly not too deep into someone else’s family. Unless it was Eliza. But his need to maintain propriety won out. “We just had lunch an hour ago. But excuse me for saying, but I don’t see what this has to do with me.”

“I think this has everything to do with you, because Eliza talks about you …”

“She does?"

“Yes, she talks about you a lot. And for what I have in mind, I think you're the one person who can definitely help."

“Well then, you've piqued my curiosity ..."

"Great! I called to inquire if we could meet and talk ..."

“How does next week work for you?”

“Actually, I was hoping we could meet today.”

“Today?”

“I apologize for springing this on you, and you don’t even know me …”

“It’s all right. You’re her sister, and she told me you two are getting along much better now.”

“She told you that?”

“She tells me everything …”

“Does she now?”

“Yes, well …” He cleared his throat. “As for meeting today, let me have a quick look at my schedule. As a matter of fact, I can clear some time this afternoon for a couple of hours. I must admit I am very curious. Are you in the Burbank area? If you are, why don't we meet over coffee?"

“I’m in the Valley right now. I can be in Burbank in the next hour ... "

“Great! Let's meet in an hour and a half, at 230. The Coffee Room is a café, about a mile from KinderKare, and the address is ..."

After completing the call with Bethany, Henry pored over the contents of three folders. He set them aside at the 60-minute mark, and organized his desk for meetings later that afternoon. Henry passed reception on the way to the elevator, and saw Eliza in quiet conversation with Charmonique. Eliza’s face lit up when she caught sight of him on the way out.

“Hey!”

"Hi, Eliza. Charmonique, I'm heading out. I'll be back in about an hour, maybe two.”

"What's the rush, Henry?" Eliza asked.

"Oh nothing, just a little something I need taking care of." He didn't like lying to Eliza, but he didn't want to give himself away either. He wasn't sure if his 'poker face' was holding up.

"Thanks, Henry." Charmonique replied.

Eliza watched Henry enter the elevator. Her eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed. She had a cold 'feel', like an honest-to-god disturbance in the universe.

"What's wrong, Eliza?"

"Nothing." At Charmonique's look, Eliza gave in. "Something's going on with Henry. I don't like it."

"See? That's what I've been trying to tell you for weeks. Right there, **again** , you sounded like his girlfriend."

"Pfffff, please. I'm with Freddy ..."

"And?"

"I think something's up, and I'm gonna get the low-down."

 _Interesting how Eliza didn’t deny ‘girlfriend’._ ”I don't think that's a good idea. May I remind you of what happened with ..."

"... mini-she of the Doc Pene, whose name we do not say aloud ..."

"... Julia ..."

"Gaaah!"

"Eliza, not everything is about you."

"Oh, I beg to differ, my fine bootylicious friend. With Henry, it's allll about me. SRSLY. One time he said it was a tie between his job and our friendship - can you believe it?"

"Tie?" Charmonique looked at Eliza dubiously.

“Big. Fat. Liar. Am-i-rite?! Another time, I got him to admit I was his best friend. It was like pulling teeth, but he said it all the same. Even if we were at a classy bar on a Friday night. And I kept buying him drinks. And he might've been tipsy. And he might not even remember what happened ..."

"Eliza, you didn't ..."

"I did. I got him drunk. But then I took him home and ... **nothing** happened!”

"Thank you ..."

“Even though I was tempted to …”

“… aren’t you with Freddy? …”  For a second, Charmonique was both eager and reluctant to hear Eliza say she was trying to get it on with Henry again.

“… to paint bright red dicks on his face ..."

"Oh my God, what are you, twelve?!” For the next second, Charmonique promised herself never to be on Eliza's bad side.

Eliza smirked. “Yes, I am. But seriously, Charmonique, he acted kinda funny just now; I really think something's up ..."

"If there's something going on, give him time and space. If you say you're friends, trust he'll come around."

"Oh, I trust. Him to give it up. When I ask him to ..."

"I hope you're right."

"I hope so, too. I don't wanna burn his house down ..."

“Now in all fairness, Eliza, I didn't exactly start that fire ..."

 


	2. The meet

Looking at his watch, Henry saw he was running a couple of minutes late.

_What am I doing? I can’t believe I’m meeting Bethany. Eliza’s sister. Without Eliza present. Why do I even feel guilty?_

Henry stepped into The Coffee Room, and glanced at the faces in the café. A woman with long red hair raised her hand and waved to him. With hand gestures, he indicated he was buying coffee first. With a steaming mug in hand, he moved to the table where she sat.

 _The resemblance is unmistakable,_ Henry thought. _Red hair, pale complexion, a hint of freckles: definitely the Dooley genes in action. I wonder what they were like as kids …_

“Hi, Henry. Thanks for meeting with me.”Bethany stood and shook his hand.

“It’s no trouble, Bethany; thanks for reaching out. However, I must admit I was surprised to receive your call.”

“Why is that?”

“We’ve only met the one time, where we didn’t exchange many words beyond ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’. But it is good to hear from you and to meet with you. Truth is, I’m not sure what Eliza says about me, especially to her family.”

“When you say all of that out loud, I suppose that makes sense. You should know she doesn’t talk badly about you, but we’ll get back to that. I want to assure you that what I have in mind is important.”

“You mentioned the help you require has something to do with Eliza?"

"Absolutely. Before I get to that, she may have told you I'm pregnant with my first child."

"Yes, she did! Congratulations!"

"Thank you ..."

"If I may ask, do you know what the gender is?"

"Yes, we're going to have a baby girl ..."

Henry immediately thought of a redheaded Korean girl running around the house. _A house he would share with Eliza, a home where they raised their daughter, a place filled with women and laughter_. ”I’m happy for you and your husband."

"I wish Eliza was, too ..."

"She'll come around; trust me. Once she sees the baby, she'll likely go all out and spoil her niece rotten. I think she’ll be the best aunt in the world."

"I hope so. So, a big reason why I need your help is my baby is due October 18, which is a week before Eliza's birthday on the 25th."

"She mentioned that to me, too. She was irritated by the timing, but I told her there was no way you got pregnant just to spite her."

"Right! We have a lot of issues to work out, and I think there’ll always be a part of her who believes it’s just her against the world. I’m trying to help her through that, and a way to do that is we’ve been able to talk more of late.”

Henry nodded, her assessment in accord with his observations. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell her, too.”

Bethany twisted her lips. “And I’m sure I haven’t come across in exactly a positive light.”

“What **did** Eliza say about you? ‘Straight As, class president, pretty crier.’ I’d say you come across as ‘perfect.’”

“I’m nowhere close to ‘perfect’. I may be great - ask my husband - but being my best made my sister feel inferior. That was never my intention.Well, okay, in high school, maybe that **was** my intention, but that was years ago. We aren’t kids anymore.”

“No, we’re not. Over time, I’ve learned the truth lies somewhere between perception and reality.”

Bethany nodded. “I wanted to ask two questions."

"Please ask away.”

"I want to begin making plans for Eliza's birthday, but here's my dilemma. With the baby due a week before Eliza's birthday, the timing and being able to do both get very interesting. Yet, I want to ensure we celebrate Eliza's birthday."

"Eliza filled me in some of the history between you two, and why she first told me her family was lost at sea."

Bethany chuckled. "She's been using that line and story for years ..."

“Actually, it explains a lot and why she takes 'selfies' non-stop. She told me she never saw pictures of herself when she was a kid. It’s like she’s making up for lost time, as if she’s trying to ensure no one forgets about her.”

“It’s true. I don’t know how much she’s told you, but our parents’ marriage began to unravel around the time Eliza was born. They got a divorce, and our mom took care of us and held it all together. Looking back, mom did an incredible job, but one of the consequences of the divorce was that Eliza never got as much attention as I did at the same age.”

“Despite her bragging about her followers on social media, Eliza wants to be ahead of the pack. She doesn’t want to be a follower; she doesn’t want to be left behind.”

Bethany nodded, amazed by how well Henry read the situation. “It's why I began following Eliza on Instagram. But what she doesn’t realize is when we were kids, I got a little sick and tired of getting all the attention. Sometimes, I wanted to hide away; sometimes, I envied what it would’ve been like to be a little more anonymous.”

Henry nodded, another new insight into the Dooley family learned. “Whatever happened in the past, I’m glad she’s talking to you and to your mom again.”

“I am, too. I missed her. We’re family, and it’s something I’ve been reminding her over the years.”

“As have I very recently.”

“It’s a big reason why I want to shine the spotlight on her. It’s been a long time since I took part in Eliza’s birthday.”

“Let me guess. Eliza goes to a club to get ‘white girl wasted’ and plasters pictures of her evening on social media.”

“Yeah. And I got married to get out of that scene, and my husband isn’t much for the club scene either.”

“Since my own birthday, I’ve been thinking about her birthday, too. Did she ever tell you what she did for me?”

She shook her head. “What happened?"

"In short, she got me concert tickets to see Blues Traveler, a favorite band of mine from way back. She broke into my house, and snuck my friends and colleagues in to surprise me with a birthday party after the concert."

"She did all that?"

"At the time, I reacted poorly; I behaved like an ungrateful idiot. Generally because I can’t recognize fun even when it’s staring at me in the face. But I realized she put in a lot of effort for my birthday, in a way to help reconcile her own feelings about her own 'forgotten' birthdays. And I understood she wanted to make me feel special on my birthday."

Bethany nodded in approval of her sister’s actions. “Wow, that’s amazing. But you said she broke into your house?”

Henry chuckled. “Yes, she did. I was furious for about a second, but I realized with Eliza that once she’s set her mind on something, she’s an unstoppable force of nature.”

“How did she break into your house?”

“Technically, she didn’t. She’d been going through a little rough patch, and I gave her a spare key to let her stay in my house.” At Bethany’s look, he quickly added. “While I stayed at a hotel.”

“She hasn’t returned the spare key?”

“No, she still has it.”

 _These two have a very interesting relationship._ ”All right then. But do you understand why I'd like to make this year a special birthday for Eliza?"

"Yes, I do. I should warn you I’m not the kind of guy who has a standard definition of fun.”

“Which means …?”

“… I’m the kind of guy who likes leaving early to beat highway-traffic.”

“I see.”

“But,” he paused for emphasis. “It’s time I made an active change in this regard. I would be happy to help, and I will do my best, but I can’t promise my ideas will be best, or if they’re any good at all. It’s okay if you simply let me know.”

“Me giving a last word on planning a party? That’s kinda my thing, so yes, I think I can do that.” She replied with a little smile.

“Eliza is my friend, and I’d like to repay her in kind.” He saw her nod in approval. “But you had a second question for me.”

“I do.” Bethany paused, momentarily unsure whether she should go with ‘gentle’ or ‘brute force’. She decided on ‘direct.’ “What's really going on between you and my sister? She breaks into your place, and she still has your spare key. I bring water and bananas to a big race, and you stay away because Eliza forbids you?"

"What? How …?”

"You forget I was standing right there in front of you, and I saw your reaction to her demand. For anyone who was looking and I was looking by the way, it was kinda hard to miss the body language you two had: together yet apart.”

_Come on! Does everyone and the whole world want Eliza and me together?!_

"I think you're mistaken.” Henry replied. “First of all, we are not married, and second, we are not even a couple."

"But you want to be? I mean, you want to be with her?”

He sighed. "Bethany, that is a long and complicated conversation."  _One phone call to a coffee meet, and I'm already unburdening myself to Eliza's sister._

"When I last spoke with Eliza, she couldn't stop talking about you. To quote her, you are 'a sharply-dressed man with ridiculous bowties and an unnatural love of salad'. Frankly, I think it's a little weird."

"Weird? How? That I love salad?”

“Yeah, kinda. But no; it’s not that. Isn't she seeing someone? That guy who was also in the mud race? What's his name? Freddy?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Eliza said you're her friend, which means you have her back.”

"I admit it's a little more than that, but yes, that's the gist of it."

"So then, what do you think about Eliza and Freddy?"

He chuckled. “Your mom asked me that same exact question.”

“She did? You spoke with my mom?”

“Eliza called your mom. As I was passing by, Eliza saw me, and asked me to chat with your mom. I guess I’ve covered almost all members of the Dooley family. All I have to do now is to speak with your father to complete the set.”

A shadow passed over Bethany’s face before she masked it again with practiced ease. “Perhaps.”

He shelved that look of hers for another time; there was a lot he didn’t know about their family, and the Dooley girls would’ve had a rough time when their parents divorced. He also suspected Eliza had more difficulty adapting than Bethany.But that was for another time, because for now, he had Bethany’s question to answer.

“I think Eliza and Freddy seem suited for each other, and they seem to be happy."

"'Seem'? You have to know more; surely you’ve seen more. You all work at the same company ..."

"I don't get in the way between Eliza and Freddy ..."

"And yet, Eliza spent the majority of our last two phone conversations talking about **you**. That’s weird. If there’s nothing happening between you two …”

"I'm also her advisor: did she tell you that?"

"To some extent. But there's no way you're just her advisor."

"There's nothing going on, Bethany. Surely in your conversations, she must be saying more about Freddy …” _Isn’t she?_

 _This guy is in serious denial._ "Henry, as Eliza's friend, what do you really think about her relationship with Freddy?”

It was one question he had tried not to examine too deeply. But with Bethany waiting for an answer, the sudden attention directed him to the only conclusion.

"On the road they're tracking, I project they will not last the year."

 _Now we're getting somewhere, even if he sounded like he was talking about a business transaction._ "Oh? So you **are** hoping for something to happen between you and my sister ..."

"That's not what I said. I meant that ..."

“You haven't completely rejected the possibility of you and Eliza ..."

"That's clever, Bethany. What I'm saying is that they're engaging in a purely physical relationship, and based on the changes I've seen in her, she's going to want more. In their relationship, I mean. And it's unclear if they're going to arrive to the same conclusion at the same time ..."

Afraid she'd completely crossed the line, Bethany softened and stopped her questioning. “I’m sorry for giving you a hard time, Henry. It feels like I just got my sister back, and I don't want to see her hurt."

Henry grinned, partly from relief and partly with understanding. "I get it; I really do. I don’t want to see her hurt either.”

 _That’s interesting_ , Bethany thought. _Stands to reason he and Eliza are close. But I wonder if he’s saying he feels protective in order to avoid examining his reluctance to see how good he and Eliza might be together. Even though I’ve not spent more than 30 minutes in total with this man, he reminds me of all the bookish nerdy guys I got to meet and know in college. I like him already. So, their relationship is worth checking out, but not today._

”OK, I had some ideas about throwing a party …”

They tossed ideas back and forth for the next thirty minutes. Bethany and Henry agreed to have a big birthday party for her, but neither was sure about the right number of people, or the **right** people, for that matter. They agreed booking a night club was an option, or better yet, booking a hall with a DJ. No clowns, however; definitely, no clowns. Henry brought up the idea of a big screen with a constant slideshow of Eliza’s selfies, in addition to Eliza’s best photographed moments when she was young, if Bethany could find any.

“You may have to ask your Mom about that, but I think it’s best if we kept the circle to the two of us for the time being.”

“I agree," Bethany replied. "Eliza might not be totally on board with that, but it’s a good idea all the same. But I just thought of something. If we’re doing all of this for her now, what the hell are we going to do for her 30th birthday?”

“I don’t wanna know. At least not now …”

Bethany laughed at the crazy thought. At the ringing, she answered her smartphone. "Oh hi, Peter! I'm in Burbank having coffee with my sister's colleague and friend. Yes, I’m on my way to you now. Love you. Bye!” She disconnected the call. “Henry, I’m sorry to cut this short, but I have to leave ..."

“It’s okay, Bethany; I should get back to the office."

They exited The Coffee Room, and as they walked to her BMW, Henry gave recommendations for the best way out of Burbank north to Palmdale.

"OK, thanks. Henry, it was great to meet with you. Thank you for taking time out of your busy work day." 

They shook hands. "It's my pleasure. I’m very happy to have taken the time and meet with you. Eliza is important to me and you’re her family. We'll talk again, and we’ll begin making arrangements."

“Henry, please promise me you won’t say anything to her about our plans. If she gets wind of something, she’ll be ruthless to find out what’s going on. In fact, we may have to set up a secondary plan to throw her off the scent.”

“It won’t be easy …”

“… because you two spend a lot of time with each other. Did I mention that’s weird?”

“Yes, you have. I guess it is a little weird. But it is what it is, Bethany. But please remember that I don’t get in between Eliza and Freddy.” _Much_.

“I can see why she likes you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I think she feels safe with you. She trusts you. Explains why she tells you everything.”

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, she hasn't."

“Well, it’s because I’m her advisor.”

“I thought we’d gotten past that. You’re much more than her advisor.”

“Maybe. Well, I like to think so. And I think it’s becoming more complicated. Truth is, Bethany, she makes me see the world in a very different light. She can often be exasperating, but I think I’m a better person when she’s around.”

“That’s a good start, Henry. It always is.”

He nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. “I promise not to tell Eliza. But once we get started, I think we’ll have to roll quickly.”

“Thanks again for meeting with me, Henry. I’ll call you again in a few weeks.”

Bethany waved at Henry as she pulled out of her parking spot. Watching her drive away, he had much to contemplate.

_I got to meet and talk to Bethany. We had a very meaningful conversation which included a few more details about her family.And out of all things in my life, I can’t believe I’m going to plan a party. And not just any party: it’s a birthday party for Eliza, and I’m going to work with Bethany! I never thought my life would ever involve so much around one person. But I guess it’s never too late to change. And speaking of late, time I get a move on back to work …_

 


	3. A man of (in)action

Stepping out of his car parked in KinderKare’s basement garage, he checked his watch. _Looks like I’ll make my scheduled tele-conference in time._

The elevator ride was usually a blank for him, especially hidden among the masses of the morning rush. Mid-afternoon however, he was alone in the elevator, allowing him a few minutes to contemplate his meeting with Bethany.

_I didn’t know how a sudden meeting with Bethany would go, but I like Eliza’s sister. Talking to Bethany today led to some new insights about Eliza. I’m sure there are some real quirks to the Dooleys, like there are with all families. I wonder what Eliza would think if she met my parents. No, don’t go there; not yet anyway. Anyhow, it’ll be fun and interesting to get to know Bethany a little bit better, and it would allow for a different and more complete perspective on what’s made Eliza the woman she is today. All the ups and downs, bumps and bruises, the highs and lows …_

‘Ding!’ chimed the elevator, and the doors opened to the building’s penthouse level. He thought about how perceptive Bethany had been about him and Eliza. And even after his short conversation with their mother, how deeply perceptive the Dooley women were was a useful piece of knowledge, even if it might prove dangerous to him in the long run.

But there was one Dooley in particular he was thinking about now: exasperating, can’t keep her phone down; bright, sharp, kind and gentle soul, beautiful freckles, light green eyes, and those red tresses he’d always longed to run his fingers through. Out of all the people in the company, the first person he’d see when he turned the corner would be …

“Eliza.” Who had turned the corner into reception with her head down to her smartphone.

“Hi, Henry!”

“Hey.”

“Soooo, anything interesting happen while you were out?”

_She knows! No, there’s no way. Unless Bethany called Eliza? No, Bethany’s not going to tell, and it’s supposed to be a surprise birthday party, months from now. Right?_

“No, nothing special,” Henry supplied. “Ran a couple of errands.”

Eliza gave him the once over. “Are you sure you don’t have something to tell me? Because it looks like you do.”

“No, Eliza, there’s nothing to tell.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Charmonique returning to reception.

“You’re hiding something from me, and I don’t like it.”

“Well, I’ m afraid you’ll have to get used to it.”

“You hiding something from me, or the fact that it pisses me off you don’t always tell me stuff?”

“Yes.”

“Aaaaaah! You’re so stubborn.”

“Takes one to know one.”

 _Is Henry giving me lip?_ “Come on, Henry. Tell me.” She stuck out her lower lip for full effect.

“You know that doesn’t work on me.” _As much as it used to._

“Wait, so there’s something I do that works on you? Gotta go through that list …”

“That is not meant to be a challenge, Eliza.”

“And yet I feel it is, Henry. What if I asked Charmonique to give me your parents’ contact information?”

Charmonique raised an index finger in their direction, keeping her head down and eyes trained on the computer screen. “You two leave me out of this …”

Okay **now** he was irritated. “Where’d that come from? Are you blackmailing me? Here’s a newsflash, Eliza: this has nothing to do with my parents.”

“See? Was that so hard? Sooooo … this has to do with someone else?”

“Are you fishing? Because **that** doesn’t work very well …”

“You gotta give me better bait …”

“We’re not playing this game, Eliza.”

“And you’re no fun! Look, I know someone called about me, because …”

Henry looked at Charmonique. “… because Charmonique told you a woman called me concerning you.”

Charmonique shrugged. “What can I say, Henry: sistahs gotta stay true.”She held her hand high, palm out, which Eliza duly high-fived. But it was clear to Henry Charmonique hadn’t recognized Bethany’s voice on the phone.

Henry voiced the thought the moment he had it. “What if it was someone who’s been eyeing me and wanted to check and be sure you weren’t in the picture? That, you know … we aren’t dating?” He air-quoted the word ‘dating’ for effect.

Charmonique stopped typing. Eliza stopped talking. Both stared at him for a long moment, before both fell into chuckles which turned to full-on laughter.

“What?!” He asked in confusion.

Charmonique piped in first. “Don’t get me wrong, Henry, but we know what goes in the building, and …”

“… and we know who’s hooking up with who,” Eliza added.

“Whom, Eliza; with **whom** ,” Henry sighed.

“Whatevs, Henry. Look, we **are** sorry you haven’t been with anyone since Doctor Pee … I mean … Julia. But we’re pretty sure it’s not someone who’s ‘eyeing’ you.” Eliza air-quoted ‘eyeing’ to complete the mocking.

Getting quickly beyond the brief humiliation, Henry really didn’t like keeping things from Eliza, but he promised Bethany. “Seriously, Eliza, I can’t tell you … at least, not yet.”

“SRSLY?!”

“Srsly.”

“You really are not gonna tell me.”

“No, I can’t. At least, not now.”

“Are you even gonna give me a heads up?”

“No,” he replied enigmatically and resignedly.

Eliza huffed a noise of irritation and stomped towards the bullpen. Waiting until Eliza turned the corner, Henry leaned over reception and whispered to Charmonique. "Under no circumstance will you give Eliza my family’s contact information."

"That's gonna cost you, Henry."

Henry sighed. _Blackmail all around._ "What's it gonna be?"

"You're taking Kevin, Eliza, and me to a Dodgers' game. Mid-levels, infield. Including all food and drink for everyone throughout the entire day. A game in the next few weeks. Tell you what though, I'll pick up the souvenirs."

"Gee, thaaaanks …”

"Do we have a deal?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Charmonique looked him square in the eye. ”You're kidding, right?"

They shook hands. ”You drive a hard deal, Whitaker. You're lucky I actually like all of you. Or at least I thought I did ..."

With Henry muttering to himself the entire way to his office, Charmonique waited until he turned the corner and was fully out of view. She picked up her phone handset and pressed a button on the console.

A mane of flowing red hair poked out of the bullpen, the person eyeing reception. She crept forward, looking and checking for the presence of another. "Is he gone?"

Charmonique nodded. "He's gone."

"What'd he say?"

"He agreed to take you, me, and Kevin to a Dodgers' game." Charmonique slipped a piece of paper to Eliza.

Eliza looked down at the paper in her hand. "Is this it?"

"That's his parents' home number. Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"He's up to something. The Dooley sense is off the scale, like the one time there was a flashmob and blowout sale on Rodeo ..."

“I don’t have to remind you you’re playing with fire.”

“And yet, I’m the one with red flowing hair like Ariel.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“I know what you mean, Charmonique. And I know what I’m doing.”

“Trouble is, now I’m mixed in with all of your business …”

“Girl code states that we share in the good and the bad …”

Charmonique sniffed at that. “Girl code doesn’t say anything about getting caught in this messed up triangle that’s you, Freddy, and Henry. And baby girl, next time? I’m gonna exercise my ‘veto’ …”

Eliza laughed, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think that, maybe from now on, she'd have to tread a little more carefully.

_Naaaaaah ... what could **possibly** go wrong?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please click on the "Kudos <3" button below and leave a comment. For my other “Selfie” stories, please click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/uebermensch/pseuds/uebermensch/works?fandom_id=2920943).
> 
> I apologize for the 4-week duration over which time I dragged the posting of the story. It's no excuse even if real life gets in the way, but I promise I won't prolong the posting period like that ever again. Besides, I have to try and get to writing and posting *20* Selfie stories. :-)


End file.
